Bittersweet Dreams
by JT Cat
Summary: Penny has a sleepover! Talon just goes to bed. However, in Dreamland, the two have similar dreams! Why? Funny little story I made. Enjoy! :)
1. That Night

**Oh my gosh, guys! I haven't been on fanfiction in FOREVER! Well, here's a new story I thought of while I saw watching Inspector Gadget! I don't own any of the characters, but I absolutely love TalonXPenny! Enjoy!**

* * *

Penny flipped through her collection of DVDs, "Oh! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Kayla is coming in ten minutes, and I haven't even picked out a movie! I hope Uncle Gadget hasn't burned the popcorn!"

"Need help picking a movie, Penny?" asked Inspector Gadget, "How about 'Annie' or something like a classic?"

"No thanks, Uncle Gadget," Penny shook her head, "I don't think . . . Aha! Perfect! A Jake Alien film! Kayla will love this! Now what to do about the sleeping arrangements?"

Soon enough, Inspector Gadget strolled into the living room with a large bucket of plain popcorn, "Are you watching a more modern movie? When I was a young lad, I used to get into the theater for only a quarter! Nowadays, you have to buy expensive tickets."Inspector Gadget sighed "Movies today aren't what they used to be."

"Cheer up, Uncle Gadget," Penny smiled, "Besides, I believe you have an appointment with Professor Von Slick."

"Oh, that's right! Thanks for reminding me," Inspector Gadget nodded, "Off to . . . whatever I'm doing. Just don't leave the apartment while I'm gone."

"Alright, Uncle Gadget," Penny waved to Inspector Gadget as he left. Penny sighed, "Phew! Now I can just relax with Kayla for the rest of the night." Then the doorbell startled Penny, "Coming!"

Penny opened the door to find a very excited Kayla, "Sleepover party! Hey, Penny!"

"Hi, Kayla," greeted Penny, "How's everything going?"

"Oh, y'know, training and stuff it's so stressful! I'm so glad you decided to throw a sleepover party! I just need to get some time off the training! Hey, do I smell popcorn?"asked Kayla.

"Yeah," nodded Penny, "But it's just plain. Unless you want to add something to it . . ."

"Oh! Do you have any chocolate syrup?" Kayla asked randomly.

". . . Yeah, but why?" Penny realized something, "Oh! Great idea! We can drizzle chocolate over the popcorn! I wonder how it will taste."

As the girls drizzled the chocolate syrup over the popcorn, Kayla talked a lot as normal, "So, how have your missions been? You didn't get hurt, did you? DID YOU?! Did you see any cute boys? You know, all the guys at the Agency are so lame! They're not quite as hot as that Talon you've got on your tail-"

"Wait," Penny interrupted, "What do you mean 'that Talon you've got on your tail'?"

"Oh, y'know, that one hot guy who is Dr. Claw's nephew who you always fight on missions?" Kayla said, "It's not a secret. Everyone in the Agency knows about it. Besides, we all think that you two are _totally_ cute together! Your relationship is _so_ dramatic! Like, you two are hopelessly in love, but your hearts' desires are completely different! Then, that causes conflict so that while you show spurts of affection for each other, you two are fighting because you're on opposite sides of the war. That would make the best love story _ever!_ I would totally go see it!"

"Anyhoo, speaking of hot boys, I've picked out the original Moondance movie starring Jake Alien!" Penny said, hoping to change the subject.

"Aww," Kayla cooed, surprising Penny.

"Aww?" asked the blonde, "That's not the usual response to Moondance."

"No, it's just Talon says 'anyhoo' whenever he wants to change the subject," Kayla smiled coyly at Penny, "Looks like you've picked it up too."

"I DID NOT!" shouted Penny, then she clamped her mouth, "Oops, sorry."

"Mm hmm," Kayla crossed her arms and looked at Penny skeptically, "Let's watch the movie, shall we? You seem like you need more help with boys."

"Hey!" Penny said teasingly, but secretly agreed with Kayla. With Talon and everything going on in Penny's life, it certainly seemed like she needed more knowledge in the study of 'boys'.

Meanwhile, at Dr. Claw's Mansion . . .

"Talon, can you help me set up my new blog?"

"A blog?" Uncle Claw was so old-fashioned, "You do realize that making a blog is really hard, even if you don't know how to set one up. And it has to be appealing, too. Like, if you want to get someone to read it, you _can't_ use pixelized pictures of MAD Cat with a bow on top of her head."

"QUIET! I just want to set up a blog! Is that so wrong?" asked Dr. Claw furiously.

"Fine, fine. Just give me a second," Talon huffed. He felt like his vast knowledge of technology was being limited by a ton, "Is there anything cooler you want me to do?"

"What's cooler than a blog?"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," Talon sighed as he finished up, "There. Now your blog is official."

"Good. Now LEAVE!" bellowed Dr. Claw.

"Alright," Talon said, backing out through the door, "If you need me, I'll be in my room." And with that, he left to go watch some anime or something.

"Man, Uncle C can be lame," Talon said to himself, "Seriously, it's been so long since he made an actual scheme. Oh well. That'll have to wait until the morning." The evil boy yawned, "Oh, man. I'm beat. Better catch up on my sleep if I seriously want to kick Penny's butt tomorrow."

Back at Penny's apartment . . .

"OMG, Penny, that was the best movie ever!" yelled Kayla, "We've totally got to do a movie maratho-" She looked over at her friend to see her fast asleep in her sleeping bag on the floor, "Well, I guess you were to tired to stay awake, huh?" Kayla yawned herself, "Oh, gosh, Penny, you're making me tired too!" And with that, Kayla drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Dream

Penny didn't usually have dream. If she did, they were usually pieces and fragments that she couldn't put together.

This time, however, she had a real dream. A long one.

Penny found herself in a long white gown with her hair pulled down in a low bun by a white ribbon. "Where am I?" she thought, feeling a bit whoozy from being in a dream and all.

Then, Penny remembered why she was there. Inspector Gadget was being paranoid and wanted Penny to keep an eye out for MAD agents. "Oh, Uncle Gadget, it's just the biggest ball of the year. No need to be paranoid."

Just as Penny was leisurely exploring the mansion, _he_ appeared.

Talon. The evil of all evils. Looking rather sharp in a tuxedo. "Run!" screamed Penny's instincts, "He will tear you apart, and then tear your pieces apart!"

But after the blonde took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Penny didn't feel that worried. In fact, she felt _welcomed_. "Hey there, Pretty Penny," Talon slyly grinned, "What's a young girl like you doing out here, alone?"

"Oh, my date was supposed to meet me here, but he never did." When did Penny have a date? But Penny wasn't worried about it. This was, after all, a dream. "I don't suppose you're all alone here too?"

"In fact, I am," Talon winked, "Shall we dance?"

With one swift movement, Talon grabbed Penny and hurled themselves over the balcony. Which should've caused more confusion as to how the two got on the balcony in the first place and why Penny's date would've met her there instead of the front steps. But Talon didn't seem worried about it, so Penny wasn't either. Then, _something_ must've clicked in Penny's brain that they were falling, so she screamed, "Aah! Wait! Why are we falling towards those very sharp looking rocks after hurling ourselves over a balcony?!"

"Because, m'lady," Talon pulled out a grappling hook all James-Bondlike and shot it towards a conveniently placed building, "I planted an explosive in there that's bound to go off any minute and I don't want you to get hurt." Then, as they swung to the next building, where they had just been standing went up in flames as the old mansion behind them exploded.

The two landed on yet another balcony. Talon took Penny's hand, "Are you afraid, m'dear?"

"Not when I'm in your arms," Penny smiled. Normally, Penny would've slapped herself for saying something so corny, but Penny felt that it was just right for this occasion.

"Good," Talon returned the blonde's grin, "I don't want you to feel that way around me." And with that, Talon placed a kiss right on Penny's lips. Penny, on the other hand, was quite surprised, but sank into it.

"I love dreams," thought Penny, and then her moment of bliss was abruptly ended by reality.

Over at Talon's place . . .

Talon often slept with little relaxation, but this night, he drifted off into dreamland without any trouble.

Talon never dreamed. Ever. But tonight, his brain thought otherwise.

The MAD boy was clad in a tuxedo. His Uncle Claw had yet another mission for Talon, but this time, Talon had absolutely _no_ enthusiasm nor intent to follow through. THe plan was for Talon to use his Gum Gun on Inspector Gadget so he'd suffocate to death. Quite frankly, Talon was surprised at how nefarious his uncle had been this time, but a nagging thought in the back of his mind said that Penny would never forgive him if he followed through with the plan.

After tracking Inspector Gadget for some time now, Talon found him at a ball hosted by the famous Dr. Owen Barnstormer, creator the UltraBlimp that Talon once tried to steal. To be honest, Dr. Claw should've been able to make one himself, but _noooo_. He needed one pre-made and ready to order.

Meanwhile, Talon snuck into the ball and found Inspector Gadget talking to Dr. Barnstormer. "Great," Talon thought, "Target in sight." Then, out of the corner of his eye, Talon saw _her_.

Penny. Inspector Gadget's annoying niece and ace crime-fighter. Looking awesome in a white dress. "Aw, man!" Talon said to himself, "This sucks. A whole lot."

"You don't have to do it," a voice in his head said.

"But Uncle C will be mad if I don't do it," reasoned Talon.

"But Penny will be a whole lot madder if you do," argued the voice.

"Oh, gosh darn it!" growled the MAD boy, "Uncle Claw . . . Pretty Penny . . . Uncle Claw . . . Pretty Penny . . . Uncle Claw . . ." Talon decided to plant an explosive behind a priceless picture of Dr. Barnstormer's parents. However, out of nowhere, Talon yelled, "FIRE! EVERYONE OUT!"

Soon enough, everyone was out of Dr. Barnstormer's mansion. "Alright, now Penny won't be mad at me and Uncle Claw will be so proud that I destroyed a billionaire's mansion." Talon realized something, "Where's Penny?" The teen boy frantically searched for Inspector Gadget's niece and found her on top of a balcony.

Talon hadn't planned anything, so he sprayed a little bit of gas that drugged a person onto Penny. After that, he knew exactly what to say, "Hey there, Pretty Penny. What's a young girl like you doing out here alone?"

"Oh, my date was supposed to meet me here, but he never did." When did Penny have a date? Talon felt a tinge of jealousy for a moment, then realized that her date never came. "I don't suppose you're all alone here too?"

"In fact, I am," Talon winked, "Shall we dance?"

With one swift movement, Talon grabbed Penny and hurled themselves over the balcony. Talon was surprised at how tightly Penny clung to him, but it was a dream after all. Then, _something_ must've clicked in Penny's brain that they were falling, so she screamed, "Aah! Wait! Why are we falling towards those very sharp looking rocks after hurling ourselves over a balcony?!"

"Because, m'lady," Talon pulled out a grappling hook all James-Bondlike and shot it towards a conveniently placed building, "I planted an explosive in there that's bound to go off any minute and I don't want you to get hurt." Then, as they swung to the next building, where they had just been standing went up in flames as the old mansion behind them exploded.

The two landed on yet another balcony. Talon took Penny's hand, "Are you afraid, m'dear?"

"Not when I'm in your arms," Penny smiled. Normally, Penny would've slapped herself for saying something so corny, but Penny felt that it was just right for this occasion.

"Good," Talon returned the blonde's grin, "I don't want you to feel that way around me." And with that, Talon placed a kiss right on Penny's lips. Penny, on the other hand, was quite surprised, but sank into it.

"I love dreams," thought Talon, and then his moment of bliss was abruptly ended by reality.

* * *

 **Ooh, their dreams are similar! What will happen when the two wake up? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Reaction

When Penny woke up, she expected the kiss to end. But, for some reason, it didn't.

Penny realized something. She opened her eyes and saw that she was kissing Talon! Who was wearing no shirt! There was a shirtless boy kissing her in the middle of the night in her apartment!

Not exactly knowing what to do and letting her impulsiveness take over, Penny pushed Talon away from her rather harshly, "Ew! Talon! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Huh?" the dazed teen boy asked as he sluggishly woke up, "What's happening?"

"You were kissing me, that's what!" screamed Penny, "How did you get in here? Put a shirt on!"

"Eh? Oh yeah, I sleep without a shirt on," Talon laughed, then realized something, "Wait . . . I WAS KISSING YOU? WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU, STUPID!" Penny yelled, then took a deep breath, "Alright, you go first. What are you doing here?"

"I . . ." Talon tried to think of an explanation, but gave up, ". . . have absolutely no clue. I'm sorry."

"Well, you'll have to do better than-wait, did you just say you were sorry?"

"No, I didn't," Talon said quickly, shaking his head, "No way. I'm evil, remember?"

"Not in last night's dream, you weren't. All clad in your tuxedo, saving me from that exploding building!"

"How were you in my dream?"

Silence overcame the two as they realized, why were they in the same dream? As Penny mulled over the subject, Talon stretched, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm outta here! See ya later, Pretty Penny."

"But, wait!" Talon already left through the window and somehow left his rocket boots on when he forgot his shirt. Penny sighed, "I will never understand teenage boys."

Suddenly, Penny received a text message from her Uncle Gadget. It said, "Thanks Penny for accompanying me to Dr. Brainsterner's ball, even if it did go up in smoke. What happened to that MAD agent that you had with you?"

Penny just set the phone back on the ground next to her. She would figure it out in the morning.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people! We did it! A TalonXPenny story, short and sweet! Didn't take that long to write, honestly. But it was cute, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
